


Until We Break

by Headphone_Love



Series: TMS- Drabble City (Haikyuu!!) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Hinata Shouyou, BAMF Oikawa Tooru, CEO Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Protective Oikawa Tooru, We die like real (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: A chill ran down Oikawa’s spine, hair rustling as a gust of wind hit him. When he opened his eyes, he caught sight of the waiter: once at his side now on the table kneeling in front of the stranger. His eyes practically glowing, similar to what was in his hand as his pupils constricted in all the excitement.Or what Oikawa felt was exciting.“Sit.”-----------------------------------------------------A plot bunny from like a year ago with the Oihina God in mind.I finished it as a Birthday present for Mooks, however, due to work I wasn't able to post it until now so...HAPPY BELATED MOOKS I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG ASGSHJTY
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: TMS- Drabble City (Haikyuu!!) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677220
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Until We Break

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> Ten Minute Snippet done in two sessions for the Oihina God. 
> 
> Concept- No one talks about Oikawa's little crow without a price. Almost like how no one talks about Oikawa without a threat to their life.
> 
> HxL

Oikawa eyed the person across the table with lidded eyes, lips quirked up into a slight smile to feign interest. 

“And so this is why we should work together in order to expand in this area where most of our primary consumers would be located according to the most rec—” 

It was all information he had picked up on the way to the restaurant though he was thoroughly impressed at how this man had been able to memorize the information almost word for word. It was almost like he was a robot, reciting it to him as if code. Definitely a feat.

It wasn’t exactly settling his decision, however. 

His cheek rested in his palm as he listened, nodding along at the appropriate times. When the man stopped completely, Oikawa hummed to show that an impression had been made. 

“You must have done so much work to find out all this information. Though I do have a final question for you, sir,” Oikawa said honestly as the man bowed his head. 

“Of course. Any questions and concerns I would be happy to discuss—” 

The man was cut off by something slamming into the table. Oikawa raised a brow, turning his head to see a stranger standing beside him rather heated if his prior action was anything to take from. The musicians playing soft music stopped and the dimly lit restaurant dove into a strained silence. 

Sitting up, Oikawa raised a brow at the stranger. 

“We were having a discussion. Please do not interrupt business.” 

“You have business with me for rejecting my boss and all his hard work,” the stranger hissed, ripping the table cloth from the table without a second thought. Oikawa watched as everything fell off the table from dishes to unfinished food. The sound of dishes against the ground wasn’t amongst the shattered objects, to his right appearing a waiter dressed in a white suit jacket and black slacks. 

Both men now had their attention on the waiter and the neatly stacked dishes in his possession, Oikawa sighing and shaking his head. 

“Thank you, little crow. I would have been dead meat if any more dishes broke considering what happened the last time,” Oikawa said with a pout. Returning his attention to the stranger who had interrupted, he narrowed his eyes to lock onto his target. “As for you, not only are you being incredibly rude and childish, but you are showing me and the rest of our lovely patrons here why I did not pick you and your ‘boss’. Violence is not something I combine with business.” 

Letting the smile fall, Oikawa turned to the man he had originally been speaking to with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry to say we must continue this another time? You have my information?”

The blond man nodded, bowing his head and standing slowly. He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose before turning to the exit, sparing a look to the waiter before exiting the restaurant with phone in hand. The rest of the people, doing nothing but whispering, were about to gather their own things when the stranger reached into his jacket to pull out his trump card. 

The shot that rang through the air had people running and hustling to remove themselves from the situation, Oikawa sitting calmly even while staring into the barrel of the weapon. The waiter nearly moved, though Oikawa raised a hand to the small of his back and tugged: a sign to stand down for the time being. 

The businessman eyed Oikawa with wide eyes, bulging to the point that Oikawa wondered if he’d pop a vein. How badly had he rejected this man for him to pull a gun on him? 

No matter, Oikawa insisted, eyes neutral and focused. 

“I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you and make sure no one ever finds the remains.”

A threat that would have sounded much more convincing without the shaking and cracking of his voice. Oikawa crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, eyes never leaving the stranger. His silence must have made him uncomfortable, as the man began to speak again. 

“You didn’t even hear us out. You pretended to be interested and then pulled out and destroyed his company! He lost _everything_.”

Oikawa smiled. “He didn’t seem to lose you despite all that. So you can’t say everything,” he offered. “Besides, that is simply how business works. Sometimes things crumble and you need to rebuild yourself from the bottom up. It’s happened to me and yet I’ve never put a hit on someone’s life!” he said with a chuckle. 

His eyes moved to the waiter still standing at his side as he hummed. “Though I can’t speak for everyone I know.” 

The sound of the safety being removed from the gun echoed loudly in the silence of the restaurant. “There is nothing you can do now. Even if you tried to help him now nothing you did would work.”

“You’re right,” Oikawa agreed easily, watching as the man’s demeanor screamed victory. “The deal would never have worked because even if I had done something back then, with people like you under him, it probably would have crumbled anyway. Might as well cut the losses early one to avoid poisoning of other branches, so thank you for pointing that out yourself.”

The man’s expression dropped almost instantly as Oikawa moved to stand, the man backing away slightly but keeping his aim.

“I’ll tell the police.” 

Oikawa raised a brow. “And tell them what exactly? That I happen to be a powerful person around these parts when it comes to business and money?” he questioned curiously. “Or maybe you’ve heard the rumors that I might have what most people would consider a group of troublesome people backing me?” 

A whistle. 

“Because if that second one is what you are talking about I can _guarantee_ you that the police already know. Being friends, and all,” Oikawa said with a kind smile. “So please. Tell them everything you know. It’ll give us something to chat about next time I call them for drinks. We can laugh at the desperation many people have in trying to ruin my reputation with slanderous accusations while they file a suit in my favor against you, the man who is currently threatening my life. The motive is here, the audience was here…I suppose the only thing left for you to do is to pray I don’t aim for the highest of sentences.”

The man’s face was pale, Oikawa debating whether the last comment was too far. Still, it was never in his nature to back down.

“If anything, I’m almost positive you’ve done me a favor, _sir_. Aggressive suits you, it seems.”

The man abandoned the gun and with a yell he was lunging for him before Oikawa could react.

A chill ran down Oikawa’s spine, hair rustling as a gust of wind hit him. When he opened his eyes, he caught sight of the waiter: once at his side now on the table kneeling in front of the stranger. His eyes practically glowing, similar to what was in his hand as his pupils constricted in all the excitement. 

Or what Oikawa felt was exciting.

“ _Sit_.”

The soft voice was the opposite of the atmosphere he had created and despite the chill he had felt earlier, he couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of the ginger being so collected. The man listened almost instantly, sitting in the chair once occupied by the blond from earlier. Oikawa was positive that the crow’s words had been enough, though the knife in his hand pressed to the man’s neck was probably a good incentive as well. 

As a businessman, Oikawa was good at fronts: keeping himself calm and making sure that he never showed a weakness when he wanted something. Even with that confidence, it would be a lie to say he thought he was immortal.

The crow, however, never broke the expression when on the job. He never thought twice, purely instinctual when it came to how he moved which cut the time it took for him to appear down by so much it was almost like magic. It was both unnerving and delightful. 

“You…” the stranger tried to speak, but the bright-haired ‘waiter’ only pressed the weapon harder into his skin in a warning. He leaned in, meeting eyes with the man and silencing him once again. 

“Now, now, my little crow,” Oikawa said as he walked around the table and ran a hand down the shorter’s back again, this time in a job well done. “No need to be so harsh on the man. He’ll learn soon enough what is fact from fiction.”

“You set this up,” the man barely whispered, drooling at the corners of his lips as he tried not to swallow at risk of cutting himself. “These people….this _restaurant_ …” glare in the direction of Oikawa’s crow. “This little sh—” 

“Now, _now_ ,” Oikawa said as he gripped the man by his shoulder and squeezed until he was wailing in pain. “No need to insult anyone. You were the one to come here in search for me. And here I am!” he said with a grin that showed his canines. “Besides, this lovely establishment just so happens to be owned by a very close friend of mine. You should be happy my crow is here instead of him…” he chuckled. Leaning down, he whispered the rest of his sentence into the man’s ear. “Who knows what he would have done had you pulled a gun on his best friend.” 

Once he felt the man shaking, he let go and turned his attention to his crow who remained perfectly still. A part of Oikawa knew it was from training and yet there was something ingrained in the small body currently threatening the man in the chair. 

A pure angel of death, not that he would ever say that out loud at the risk of being punched in the face. 

“I…I can get you killed, you know! Even in death they wouldn’t let this slide!” 

“Still with the threats! How brave,” Oikawa said with a smile. “Though I doubt you could lay a hand on me, personally.” 

“Oh I would,” the man barked. “I’d kill the shrimp right in front of you then—”

Oikawa was slamming the man's head into the table before he could finish that sentence, his own pupils now constricted. The man groaned in pain as blood poured from his nose, the crow now off the table and behind him, knife out and ready to be used if needed. A hand on Oikawa’s arm calmed him, the taller man’s attention turning to the crow who shook his head slowly. Oikawa felt his shoulders fall as he let out a deep breath. Despite that, when he laid his sights on the pitiful man—now on the floor and attempting to deal with the pain of his injury—his anger returned.

“What did I say? Let’s focus on you and me, hm?” 

The tone left no room for argument despite being lighter than the previous one. 

“So who is this boss of yours? Did he send you?” 

The man said nothing, Oikawa lifting him by his collar and staring into his eyes. “Don’t clam up on me now! We just started talking and I’m more than happy to listen just like you wanted. So talk.”

The sound of movement in the restaurant had Oikawa’s attention shifting, a hit to the face making his head turn. When he turned back to see the stranger standing in front of him looking like a deer in the headlights, he smirked and tilted his head. The taste of metal met his tongue as the business melted from his demeanor. 

It was after hours, anyway. 

“Well then, I guess chatting is over, wouldn’t you agree, little crow?” 

The ginger didn’t move, looking around in a way that had Oikawa somewhat confused. His crow was always diligent and swift, yet now he seemed to be taking his time. 

Another chill and a kick to the chest had him on the ground, a loud pop almost sounding as if it were in his ears. They rang as he attempted to make sense of what happened and who had shoved him, it having to have been his crow, but for what reason wasn’t processed in the moment. It was only when he came to that he saw the stranger on his knees coughing and choking while holding his gut. 

Near the stage, his crow was currently fighting with someone dressed in all black, Oikawa impressed he had even noticed him there. He hadn’t himself, which made him remember the reason why Iwaizumi and his crow had insisted one of them accompany him. 

Feeling devious, he walked towards the stranger and pulled him into a seated position by the back of his collar. He kneeled next to him and chuckled. 

“Let’s watch, hm? I have my money on my crow but you know I am biased and all!” he said with a hearty laugh. 

“You’re psychotic,” the man whispered as he watched with something akin to horror. “How can you laugh when he could die?!” 

“You saying my crow will die?” Oikawa questioned, eyes darkening. 

The man’s breath stuttered as he backed away, shaking his head vigorously. 

Oikawa’s face brightened at the scene. “So you are betting on my crow too! How surprising but not without good taste. What’s the wager? Or would we both end up with nothing since we bet on the same person? I’m not much of a gambler so I’m not entirely sure how this works...” 

The sound of a body slamming into the ground had them both returning their attention to the fight, the crow sitting on the larger person’s back with his legs around his neck and both of the intruder’s arms in his grasp. The guard was unconscious in minutes, out cold and lying limp against the floor. The ginger stood slowly, letting out a deep breath before turning to Oikawa. He motioned towards the stranger and Oikawa understood the action well. He looked toward the shaking man and wondered what they should do. It was too far along to let him go considering the threat on their lives and his childish actions, but it was also not so far that they had actually killed anyone. 

It was business which meant they had to be _somewhat_ cordial. 

“Knock him out. We’ll let the others decide what to do with him.”

The man let out a sound that Oikawa found distasteful, his crow kicking the man directly in the face with a bit more force than Oikawa thought he would. He wondered if the man had wronged him in some way, instead jumping when the smaller male spoke. 

“You okay?” 

It shouldn't have startled him—he had known that his crow was always at his side—and when he looked down he could see orange eyes staring at him with slight concern. Oikawa was unable to stop the smile that formed on his lips, nodding and raising a hand to brush through the other’s hair. He liked how the other’s eyes closed out of habit.

No matter how shocking it was…the _speed_ that the crow had despite it seeming impossible, it never failed to make Oikawa thank his stars he had someone like this on his side rather than the opposing one. 

He was sure he’d be dead and buried if that were the case. 

“I’m fine. Thanks to you,” Oikawa praised, looking around and sighing. “Though you did knock over the plates again which means Iwa-chan is going to kill me. That is if your hefty kick didn’t crack a bone.”

The shorter male smiled and looked around, seeing that the original pile had indeed fallen over in the scuffle. “I’ll pay for them. You know it wouldn’t be an issue at all. Besides, I only hit you at 50% and it saved your life.” 

Oikawa scrunched his nose. He pulled at the male’s ear earning a whine that had him grinning. “You don’t go pulling the rich card again. We’re both well off and I don’t need my little crow paying for me. But if you are so inclined to pay for emotional damage,” he teased as he headed towards the door, dialing a number on his phone. It was only once they were both out of the restaurant that the crow’s expression became warmer. 

They entered Oikawa’s car, the elder whistling as he waited for someone to pick up. Once they did, he perked and began to talk with them about the incident. 

“Oh, Shouyou is perfectly fine. In fact, he did exceptionally well,” Oikawa admitted as Shouyou coughed and looked away with a slight tint to his cheeks. Ignoring the compliment, he pulled out his own phone, dialing his own people and making sure the clean up crew would get there and fix anything that needed to be fixed before the morning. 

_“Boss, what do we do with the dudes, then? You said we can’t kill em, but they’ll definitely talk if we only rough 'em up a bit….”_

Shouyou’s eyes narrowed as he stared at straight ahead through the windshield, one hand tucked into his side and the other holding the phone. “If he doesn’t cooperate, I’m sure you’ll figure something out. I won’t say there is a limit on the method you use.”

A cold smile formed in his lips. 

“So go wild.”

When he hung up, he looked over to see Oikawa staring at him. He cleared his throat, unable to deal with the other when he was watching him so intently.

“You wanna fight?” 

After a brief silence, Oikawa burst into laughter, the businessman raising a hand to his forehead as he laughed and leaned back in the driver seat. “I couldn’t fight you even if I wanted to, my little crow.”

Shouyou huffed, looking away again. “We aren’t in public anymore, stop calling me that.” 

“Why, I know you love it~” Oikawa said as he leaned over, not stopping until Shouyou was nearly pressed against the passenger door in his attempts to move away. “If the past is anything to go by~,” he sang against the male’s ear with a low hum. 

Shouyou held his breath, knowing himself well enough to know his face was as red as could be. He shoved the other off, not at all because he wouldn’t have loved to kiss him senseless. 

But because something told him they weren’t completely out of the clear just yet.

“Let’s go back before any more people show up. We don’t need anyone being suspicious of us.”

Pouting, Oikawa nodded and settled back into his seat. He knew it was dangerous to stay considering there was no telling whether the stranger had set off some sort of distress signal. With that, Oikawa drove off as calmly as he could, soon blending in with the numerous other cars on the road and making way to the hotel. There, Shouyou would make sure they change the plates and possibly even get Oikawa a new car to avoid a hit. 

Kageyama could probably help with that.

After a few minutes of being in the car, when Shouyou was sure Oikawa was lost in thought, he looked down with a grimace. He used his free hand to lift his jacket, pulling his hand away for a moment to see the pool of red already threatening to slip down his leg from the open wound. Shutting his eyes, he leaned back against the chair. 

“Tired?” Oikawa asked curiously, Shouyou letting out a small snort and regretting it immediately after. 

“Me? Not at all,” Shouyou said as he opened his eyes and let out a deep breath. 

“Never better.” 


End file.
